What Should Have Happened
by Thephantomprince
Summary: Just a collection of some of the ways I think the Harry Potter series could have ended with more entertainment value. Dark Harry, Stupid Harry, any outcome that I believe could have happened. Each new chapter is a different way things could have gone. Rated T for possible extreme situations. Will update when I get a new idea.
1. Ending One: Realistic Harry

How It Should Have Happened

**The Great Hall**

No witch or wizard dared move. Enemies and allies both were frozen in place, not by any spell, but were transfixed by the sight of Harry Potter and Voldemort standing face to face in the wreckage of the Great Hall.

" So, this is it, huh, Tom? After all these years…" Harry surprised some of the wizards and witches by chucking as he stared down his old foe. It was of genuine amusement, amusement of a tired old man who is about to retire from an unwanted job, and it made Voldemort narrow his eyes. But to the shock of all, the Dark Lord also chuckled, deep and throaty, unlike his voice.

" Oh yes, young Potter…after all these years I will finally kill you. You will not survive by happenstances this time." Voldemort spoke with dark conviction and Harry could feel the fear in the room. The fear that he might not win. That Harry Potter would not defeat Voldemort. It was a fear Harry himself knew well.

The two continued circling one another as silence once again claimed the Great Hall. Harry felt some measure of contempt for the frozen-in-place combatants. Here they were, the biggest targets for their individual sides and completely open. Yet no one took a shot.

" Do you honestly believe that I survived by luck, Tom? Each and every time I survived was not. Just. Luck. You know it. In the depths of your black heart, you know the truth…" Harry's voice was low, but it carried with a quality extremely similar to that of Severus Snape.

" Do not try to put fear into Lord Voldemort! I am the most powerful wizard alive, superior in every way to any other mortal!" Voldemort hissed. Harry twitched the hawthorn wand in his opponents' direction and the tall, thin wizard flinched.

" I don't have to. You are already afraid of me." Voldemort, in retaliation to this embarrassment, screamed out a curse at his younger opponent, the words too disjointed to be heard.

Several people screamed, sure their hero was about to be destroyed in a spectacular and dramatic manner. ( Voldemort had made quite a few such…demonstrations of Order Members in the past )

Nothing. No black lightening, no exploding bodies. Not one hint of magical attack. Even Voldemort appeared shocked.

" What?! This is not possible!" Once again, Voldemort pointed the Elder Wand at Harry, who had quirked an eyebrow, the very picture of casual, a cocky smile on his face.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _The Dark Lords most powerful spell, the green light that all feared, failed to appear. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw some of Dumbledore's Army point wands at Voldemort.

_Oh, so now you decide to do something, huh? _Harry thought. However, he still maintained a look of calm.

" You don't understand, do you Tom? Here, let me spell it out for you. _Snape never beat Dumbledore. _ A good little minion boy called Malfoy did. And this-" Once again Harry twitched the wand, a signal and a gesture to prove his point. " This is his wand."

Voldemort was completely still with shock, and Harry could see Voldemort's brilliant mind, analyzing, deducting.

Harry walked a slow circle around the stationary Dark Lord.

" You killed the wrong man Tommy boy. Anything you try to cast against me will fail." Harry looked Voldemort straight in the face, into the red eyes that had never shown repentance, or love.

" However…" Harry pointed his wand at his enemy. " Fire!" he shouted. Spells of all kinds was shot at the Dark Lord, some the red Stunning Spells, while others took the form of fire and lightening.

The most evil dark lord fell. His body was charred and smelled of rotting flesh. Still, Harry could tell that he was alive, not by the Horcrux- that had been removed- but rather his gut told him.

Harry walked over, and plucked the Elder Wand from Voldemorts' blackened hand. The-Boy-Who-Lived pointed the Elder Wand right in between Tom Riddles eyes, eyes filled with fear.

" I have no such restrictions. Good-bye, Lord Riddle. Enjoy hell. _Expelliarmus." _

The spell, over-powered by the Elder Wand, slammed into Voldemort's weakened body and the force disintegrated the Dark Lords body.

The Battle was won.

_Seventeen Years Later…_

**Minister's Office**

Harry Potter sat at his desk in the Ministry of Magic. Looking at the clock for a moment, he grinned and pictured Ginny dropping the kids off at Platform 9 ¾. His job prevented him from doing it himself, but Harry could almost hear his children saying good-bye to their mother.

So many years had passed since that battle…it almost seemed like another lifetime ago. With Voldemort gone, the Boy-Who-Lived had fulfilled his purpose. Harry Potter stepped up and took ahold of the chaos that the Ministry had become and reined it in.

Head Auror for four years, International Quiditch champion and other numerous achievements under his belt, Harry Potter had become Minister of magic at age thirty with zero completion.

Draco Malfoy had been a nuisance in the beginning, but that bugger had gone too far when he had tried to break into Harry's house and tried to kidnap his first-born son, Adrian. He was rotting in prison.

Umbridge had tried to keep her position, and had even tried to confront Harry for control of the shattered Ministry only a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. She had been charged with numerous charges including Torture of a Minor, Possesion and UnLawful use of a Dark Object, and several others Harry had not even know about but Hermione had been able to dig up.

Hermione and Ron had married just a year out of Hogwarts, but had divorced after their first child by mutual consent. The two had functioned well together for a few years but now Ron was courting Daphne Greengrass and Hermione was married to a Muggle Biologist.

Harry touched the area over where his scar had once been. After the dark taint had been removed, the scar could be healed over with magic and left behind unblemished skin. He grinned with the joy of a man who knew that there was so much more to do, and had the time to do it.

Voldemort was gone. Every person in Magical Britain was provided for, from old purebloods to orphans. Harry had the power to do even more to help others, without having to kill anymore evil-doers.

_All was well. _


	2. Ending Two: God Harry

Harry Potter was dead. Then he was not. And now he stood in front of his would-be murderer in the middle of the ruined Great Hall, surrounded by the stunned members of the Battle of Hogwarts. But they didn't matter. None of it mattered.

Voldemort glared at Harry and let out a sound low in his throat, similar to a hiss. Harry was vaguely amused in the face of his opponents' anger. Of course Voldemort, Heir of Slytheirn would have even _more _snake like attributes!

He wanted to fight. The power he felt that had surged through him when he had re-awakened demanded it.

The hawthorn wand in Harry's hand was aimed at Voldemort as they waited for the other to make the first move. But Harry could feel Voldemorts impatience rising with every moment. It was what he was waiting for.

Light filled the Great Hall as morning finally broke. The light blurred Harry's vision, but the curse was clearly heard. Harry could feel rather than see everyone in the hall, feel their magic. A horrid bolt of dark magic was gathering right across from him.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA! " _

The Killing Curse soared towards Harry and hit him in the chest. There was a universal inhalation of breath as Harry hit the ground, and the first thing everyone saw in the morning light was Harry, laying motionless on the ground, the hawthorn wand laying abandoned by his side.

" HARRY! NO!"

" NOT AGAIN!"

" NOOOOOO!"

Several simply screamed meaninglessly in Harry's ears. The sound was broken when everyone heard a chuckle. Then another. Then full blown laughter, echoing throughout the entire Hall.

Show Time.

A wind picked up, the sound howling along with Harry's laughter. Then the wind grew greater and greater, until people had to brace themselves on the ground and block their eyes from the debris.

But what they couldn't take their eyes off of was Harry. When the wind had picked up, Harry had begun floating very slightly. But now, Harry was flying ten feet in the air, completely supported by the wind he controlled.

Harry looked down at Voldemort, who look horrified and furious.

" What magic is this, Potter?" he screamed. Harry gave no response, he flicked his hand and Voldemort was suddenly slammed into the ground, creating a crater. There was no more laughter.

Another flick and the winds held Voldemort up in the air, not supporting him like as with Harry, but constricting, crushing.

Bones broke slowly as Harry gazed expressionlessly at the puny Lord in front of him. Weakling. Harry could feel magic, pure magic running through his system. It demanded his Opponents blood. His suffering. His death.

Though Harry did not know it, his eyes were not green any longer, they were shining a harsh gold with no pupils that showed no conscience. Those who looked upon him felt that Harry would have killed any person just as easily and without remorse as he was killing the Dark Lord.

No one protested. The Death Eaters did nothing to defend their master; they stood in awe of the power this boy was effortlessly showing. None of the ' Light ' Order members intervened, despite Dumbledore's strict policy of non-torture.

Voldemort began to shriek. Screams of pain clashed with the high winds. Then Harry held his hand out – and closed it.

Tom Riddle exploded. Blood splattered on the floor, the force sending the fluids covering the ceiling and floor for a fifteen-foot radius. In Harry's mind he blankly registered how amazing it was how much blood the human body could contain.

The roar of the winds died down and Harry was lowered to the floor. Then the noise of the crowd started.

Noises of celebration, noises of despair. It didn't matter; all that mattered was that it was irritating. If Harry was his normal, not power addicted self, he could've endured it.

The Elder Wand, dropped by Voldemort before his violent death, flew into Harry's hand. The moment he touched it the wand enlarged into a long dark staff and was slammed on the ground.

A wave of magic, taking the form of yellow lightning, arced from the but of the staff, flying out and slamming into random passer-bys. Harry felt no guilt for them. They did not matter compared to his power.

**LISTEN**

The voice resonated, not throughout the Hall, but in the minds of everyone there. The Mind Arts, previously so foreign to him, were easier than breathing.

For a moment everyone froze. Then a good third of the people collapsed screaming. Several shouts of surprise rose, immediately silenced by the whims of Harry's magic.

The small part that had vauge control over Harry questioned the power why they were in pain. Apparently his magic was inherently light, and those who wore the Dark Mark collapsed because the dark magic contained in the Marks were being overpowered by the magic that Harry had to use to speak in their minds.

Putting aside that tidbit of information, Harry continued with his speech. Now with all noise once again silenced, Harry began transmitting his thoughts again.

**Lord Voldemort is dead. Now is the time for celebration.**

**But not for the reason you believe. **

**Now is the beginning of my reign.**

**With my power, none can oppose my will. My lower human feelings do not obscure my judgment. **

**Do not fear; I am not, nor will I ever be like Voldemort. I will deliver hard justice how I see fit. **

**Now…time to bow before me.**

* * *

Twelve Thousand Years Later…

Harry's reign had proceeded smoothly since the Battle of Hogwarts. No one had been able to oppose him. Of course they had tried, but Harry had crushed them.

The takeover of the rest of the globe had gone fairly well as well. Harry had informed the Muggles, now known as the Techno's, of magic.

To add a balance of power (other than his own, he was supreme after all) Harry had allowed technology to exist with magic, but only Techno's could use and create it. Technology was also on par with sci-fi tech.

But Harry was a largely benevolent ruler- there were no slaves and all criminals were executed the moment after they created a crime over Level 4. Level 4 and below criminals were transported to the Dungeons and judged. Good and they walked free, with a slight fine. Guilty, and death followed.

**My Love, are you coming to bed? **Hermione Potter asked. Harry realized that he had been staring out of the window, gazing over the Earth from the skies.

Harry smiled. Only two things satisfied him now with his power- justice and sex. So Harry had given slight power to his old friend Hermione so she would be his wife. She had left Ron, now his Immortal Chief of Police, and who was completely loyal to Harry, just as all of Harry's Immortals were.

**Yes, of course. **But of course as the centuries ticked by, Harry took on more wives. Technos's and Magicals all. Over forty and still Harry was normally not satisfied.

Harry slid into his enormous bed and cuddled with Hermione. He had no need to sleep, but he did it out of comfort, and he would never have to worry about safety, his floating castle was almost alive and also mentally connected.

As Harry drifted off to sleep, his golden eyes closed slowly.

_All is well._

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I have wanted to write a God!Harry oneshot for a while, and had fun making Harry as powerful as I wanted, knowing that there was no limit. I may expand on this later, but for now I am satisfied with it now.**


End file.
